


Podfic: Being

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Parenthood prompt at hawaii_5_0_100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Being

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16787) by Rina. 



A cute little introspective on Danny Williams.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012052915.zip)


End file.
